Even Death can't do us part
by EternalInspiration
Summary: It's tough having your significant other working in the line of duty; it's tougher when both of you are in the line of duty! Always in the face on constant danger and lurking death, Kagami and Aomine always worry about each other. So, what happens when the worst becomes reality? How will they react and cope? (Songfic. My Love by Sia. I do not own anime nor song. Only the plot...)


A/N: Warning! Very depressing plot that has bad English! (I don't know. You'll be the judge of that anyways.)

_Edit: I did not know that we couldn't post song lyrics. :I I don't pay attention much. Anyways, I do recommend that you listen to My Love by Sia (even though it was featured in Twilight's Eclipse, it is an AMAZING song)._

/\____/\_/\_/\/\_/\_

Finally, the funeral was over. Mostly everyone hurried to leave the dreary rain and went into his/her own car. As the heavy rain still poured out from the heavens, one man stood alone at the grave where the funeral had just been held for. From his crimson-black hair to his rented black suit to his polished black shoes, he was soaked to the bone yet he still remained, just standing there.

The man didn't show any signs of emotions during the funeral, even when his usually expressionless best friend cried his heart out. Also, the redheaded man didn't even lay down his bouquet full of bluebells on the dirt ground; they were still under his right arm, soggy and droopy. He kept staring at the tombstone but not reading the actual words engraved on the granite.

Suddenly, the downpour came. Kagami finally snapped back to reality, finally snapped out of his comatose state. Dull red eyes stared at the tombstone again but this time, they read the engraved words. As his mind processed each letter, Kagami's heart shattered each time and his shaky knees buckled under him. The words read: "_Here lies Daiki Aomine. August 31__st__–June 19. A good friend, Great Man. Peace is with you."_ Yes, peace is with you, Daiki, thought Kagami from the bottom of his soul, sobbing.

_/\_/\_/\/\_/\_/\_

A whole before the funeral, when Daiki Aomine was still alive, Kagami and his husband were enjoying a well-deserved day off. The fireman and police officer were constantly bombarded with work that they didn't see each other much; their different work schedules didn't help either as they were forced to go home at different times of the day. That's why the two lovable idiots go all out when they both have an off day that's on same day.

"Oi! I'm not some petty woman y'know!" Kagami shouted at his taller, darker-skinned husband.

Aomine grinned, "You are _my _wifu, so it still counts." The midnight blue-haired male provoked his "wifu" more by stealing the final grocery bag from his grasp.

Kagami shouted again, "Shut the hell up! I am not your damn '_wifu' _nor am I your '_woman'_, which way worse!" He tried to snatch back the plastic bag, but of course, Aomine just had to be faster.

"Oh please! That's not what you said last night!" Aomine's smirk was soon punched away by Kagami's punch.

"You Aho!" he blushed, tears starting to form at the corner of his eyes. Despite Aomine having said worse, more embarrassing things, they were at least at the privacy of their own home! Now they were out at public and people started to glance at their direction.

'_Damn! Why the hell does he have to look so cute! Now I feel bad…'_ Aomine sighed, feeling the guilt sink in his gut. Wiping off his aching mouth like it was nothing, the bluenette wrapped an arm around Kagami's, who turned around, pouted, and crossed his arms, shoulders. Of course, Kagami tried to get the muscular arm off (despite his heart not wanting to), but Aomine was a leech against all his swatting and punching. Finally, the redhead surrendered with a sigh but he looked away. "I'm sorry okay…"

Kagami's eyes widened. He quickly looked at Aomine, who was stare intensely staring at him. In those deep blue eyes, there was sincerity and guilt. This completely surprised him since it had been a while he saw that look. Sighing, Kagami forgave his husband. "It's okay… I overreacted and let that opportunity open. Plus, I just can't stay fucking mad at you forever." Aomine's face instantly lit up; Kagami smiled a gentle soft smile. "I am stuck with you forever under the same roof."

The policeman flinched as he saw the fireman's gentle expression when he rubbed the silver band around his ring finger. Aomine sighed again for the umpteenth time then smiled, grateful that they were able to wear the same bands of metal together. "Hey, Bakagami! I wanna go home and eat!"

"Yeah, yeah," the said redhead smiled and started to walk. Aomine quickly followed suit and walked right beside his tiger. Though they both were quiet, they were just joyful to be next to each, side-by-side.

Suddenly, Aomine's phone rang. This made the two stop on their tracks, letting Aomine carefully set down the groceries and fish out his loud phone from his jean pocket. He bitterly scowled (which made Kagami giggle on the inside) once he saw the caller I.D. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Aomine answered, "Hey boss! How's it going?"

Kagami only watched as Aomine tried not to yell at his boss for interrupting their date. (Now that he thought about it, Aomine was never once rude to his boss…) After ten minutes, the policeman hanged up, taking a breath of relief. Kagami raised an eyebrow, "So? What'd he say?"

"Hm? Oh, he wanted to see if I was available tonight," Aomine put away his phone and grabbed the bags of groceries again.

"So are you going?" Kagami asked, missing his chance to grab at least one of the plastic bags.

"Huh? Oh hell no! There are a bunch of guys back at the station, it's just that most of newbies are too damn lazy!" Aomine groaned, get. He really didn't want to think about _them, _especially when he was with his significant other. But he couldn't help but wonder how _they _could have passed the rigorous exams of the privileged job. The police officer finally brushed off the stressful thought. "Anyways, boss also called to warn me about some gunman recently on the loose."

The fireman's eyebrows furrowed; he stopped. Aomine, after taking a couple of steps, noticed and turned around. "Hn? What wrong, Bakagami?"

"It's just that…" he bit his lower lip, trying to word this out better.

"Spit it out, Baka."

"How the hell can you just casually brush off some news like that and then be so calm about it?!" Kagami didn't mean to shout but he did anyways. Red eyes looked down on the cement; he waited his husband to shout back for worrying. (They had made a promise to not pry too much about each other's work. Just to keep the nightmares at bay.)

For the longest moment, Aomine just stared at Kagami; then he walked over to the redhead, who was still looking down. "Taiga," he called out in a deep tone. "Look at me."

Having no other choice, the said tiger hesitantly looked up. At that moment, Aomine firmly cupped his cheeks to keep Kagami from looking away again. "Daiki…" Kagami couldn't help breath out his husband's name.

The said blue-haired man smiled. "I am going to say this only once, so you better listen. First off, that damn gunman is in another area. Second, that area happens to be where my buddies work at. Yes, I trust them that much. Third, even if he were here, I'd take him down in no time! It _is _my duty. So don't you start thinking about strange things, got it, Bakagami?"

The redhead nodded. "Good. But before we go…" Aomine dipped down and kissed his tiger's sweet lips. It had been an eternity since the last time they kissed. Kagami heard his loud heart beat and felt his body weakening, melting into the other's heavenly touch.

Unfortunately, the two couldn't stay in their little world forever (the two knew that best), so Aomine broke off first before anything else happened. He laughed at Kagami's tomato face then walked to where he dropped the groceries. (A/N: poor groceries… Somehow, they're perfectly fine…)

Kagami vigorously shook his head to get himself out his daze. Even though Aomine reassured Kagami himself, the tiger still could hear the nagging shouts and sirens at the back of his head. "**Something's gonna happen!" **they warned. **"Everything's not gonna be okay! Please! Believe us!"**

Finally catching up to his husband, Kagami kept silent about the lingering doubt he had and talked about other topics such as basketball (of course), friends, and anything that will distract him form the voices. Next time, however, he'll listen to them without question…

_/\_/\/\_/\_/\_

A/N: FINALLY! I'M DONE WITH THIS! *goes collapse somewhere*

Anyways, I'm too lazy to edit this so sorry for really bad grammar and such. And if you cried, then my work here is done.

Well, now that I'm rambling, might as well talk about these two loveable idiots/lights. :) I LOVE THEM TOGETHER TO NO END! I've actually been in this fandom for quite some time and have been obsessed with this OTP. (GAH! THE FEELS THEY BRING TO THE COURT!) It's just that I've been shy to contribute… I was planning to write this on 5/10 though, but school was an obstacle (+ to me, everyday is AoKaga day.)

So, that's it for now… Until the second part of Aomine's death ;)

P.S.: I'm a troll when it comes to sad plots. :3 Just saying. So please, rate and review! Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
